


The Fate of Redemption

by vekeso



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Hetalia characters in the PJ world, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekeso/pseuds/vekeso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio Carriedo lived a simple life with his mother, attending school with his best friend Gilbert, just trying to pass English like any other 12 year old... At least that is until his 13th birthday when he learned of a separate side to the life he thought he knew. I mean, what's a Demigod anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of Redemption

Today was not looking to be a good day. No, that was a massive understatement. Today was possibly the worst day that Antonio had ever experienced. And of course it had to be on his birthday…he really had no luck, the world always seemed to plot against him..

“Failed again Toni?” Gilbert, his best friend, cackled in his ear as he looked over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, so did I!” Antonio only groaned more.

“Si… mi mama is going to murder me when I get home…” His head dropped to the desk with a loud bang, but Gilbert had no pity, only laughing more at his misfortune.

“Ja, ja, that’s only if Ms. Calaeno doesn’t get us first…” With a shiver, both teens slowly looked up at the teacher. By any standard, she should have been considered pretty, beautiful even, but there was something truly terrifying in her beady eyes that looked down that beak like nose. Something that delighted in the punishment. And right now, her joy of punishment was aimed at them.

“Mr. Carriedo, Mr. Beilschmidt. See me after class.” The glee in her voice made even Antonio’s usually sunny disposition freeze. Gilbert managed to squeak out something to the affirmative, but Antonio just watched dejectedly as other students filed out, released by the bell and staring back to the two with sympathetic eyes. No one wanted to stay behind in Ms. Calaeno’s class, ever.

The teacher shut the door, quietly turning the lock after the last student and turning back to smile wickedly at the teens. “My two favorite students.” Her voice was singsong as she set her glasses aside.

Antonio perked up with a hopeful smile “Really Ms. C? Because if we’re you’re two favorite then maybe-”

“There’s something different about today isn’t there? Oh, Antonio, it must be your 13th birthday, what a special day in a young man’s life” Her voice grew sharper, more high pitched, and Antonio stared in horror as she flickered, the Ms. Calaeno he thought he knew melting away, Antonio stared in horror as her form flickered, and the Ms. Calaeno he thought he knew melted away to reveal a feathered body with monstrous talons on her clawed hands. She was something from a nightmare toni thought as he looked upon the same face he had seen every day for the past year, wearing a smile filled with sadistic glee, the one that she wore with every single pop quiz she handed out, “I can smell it on you”

Antonio didn’t like the melodious lilt in her voice, and from the way that Gilbert’s hand was twitching to his pocket, he didn’t either. 

“Uh Gilbo… what happened to our teacher? Why is the senora now a bird person?” Her laughter was sharp and tittering.

“She’s a harpy numb nuts!” Gilbert drew his lucky white lighter and held it in front of him, like he was holding a grenade

“Yes Son of Ares~ do what your father has taught you to, charge headfirst into a battle you can’t possibly survive while your friend cowers. Tonight I will feast!” With a screech she lifted herself from the ground, strong winds coming from her wings.

Gilbert charged with a roar, clicking the lighter twice, leaving Antonio astonished as a war hammer materialized in his hands, just in time, Gilbert swung the hammer with a cry, aiming for the bird-teacher’s head. His swing was too slow, just barely clipping some feathers as the monster laughed, twirling away with inhuman grace.

“Come now, you didn’t think it would be that easy did you godspawn?” She cackled as she twirled around and wove between each swing, throwing taunts at the albino boy. Deft movements drew out the fight, every attack he made was avoided or countered with precision, as if she was purposely tiring the boy out. Then she jumped back, perching on her desk as she narrowed her beady eyes at Gilbert, his chest heaving in exertion, trying to both catch his breath and keep himself between the harpy and Antonio. A cruel grin spread across her lips as she leapt across the short distance between her and the albino with her talons flashing. As the boy ducked under the first swipe, she backhanded Gilbert with her wing and sent him flying into the wall.

Antonio heard the crack of his friend’s skull, and could stare at Gilbert’s limp form, only imagining the worst. His hands shook he looked up at the nightmarish creature, green eyes wide in shock as she flashed a predatory grin, “Wh-what…”

Her laugh was cruel and biting, causing him to flinch back, “His scent is tantalizing~ he will make for a good snack, but you Carriedo, you will be the most delicious meal I have ever had the fortune of consuming!”

With a shriek, she dashed forward. Antonio screamed as he fell backwards trying to turn, watching as she soared over his prone form. He tried to scramble away but her clawed hand grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. He landed hard and slid into the wall, curled up from the pain. He looked up just in time to see her coming at him once more, and with no time to get away, he screamed and threw his hands up to cover his head, and in that moment the pipes burst, the water pressure alone was enough to catch the harpy off guard, carrying her across the room and slammed her into the blackboard.

Gilbert, who had woken up when she had thrown Antonio, gawked as the monster weakly tried to stand, “Toni…? Did you do that?”

“U-uh…. Maybe? I don’t know what’s going on!”

Gilbert laughed as he charged forward, raising his hammer as he went, “I’ll take it!”

His first swing caught the harpy in the chest, crushing her sternum and lifting her of her feet. As she slammed into the blackboard again, Gilbert spun, swinging the bronze hammer and connected the final blow. The hammer crushed her head and shattered the black board, and with a shower of golden dust she was gone, leaving behind one inky black feather in her wake.

Toni sat, mouth hanging open wide as Gilbert pocketed the feather, unable to process what just happened.

“You know… I had a suspicion that you were like me Toni. But now I know for sure. We need to get the hell out of the city, as soon as we can. You got your cell phone?” Antonio nodded numbly and handed it over to his albino friend “I’m going to text your mom, she should know that it was about time for this to happen anyways. Then you’re going to come with me to somewhere we can talk safely.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever published, the fight scene mostly came from my brother's amazing writing skills, you can find him over on fanfiction.net under the pen name Dingo T. Wilds, thanks for reading!


End file.
